nierfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:TidusTehSacrificer357
Welcome Hi, welcome to NIER Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:TidusTehSacrificer357 page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Trellar (help forum | blog) Ownership reply Hey, I still consider myself active, even though I haven't been on much. I can see if I can give you admin status, if you want. -Embracingsilence 18:20, April 6, 2012 (UTC) *EDIT: I went ahead and gave you admin status. Let me know if it works. -Embracingsilence 18:24, April 6, 2012 (UTC) **Yeah, I know what you mean. When I first applied to adopt this Wiki, NO ONE was on it at all. x.X I built it up from pretty much nothing, but there's still a lot to do. I'm glad someone else is going to work on it, too. :P Phantom was active for a while, but he also hasn't been on for a few months. There probably could be another admin, I don't see a problem with it, as long as no one messes up the Wiki (which I doubt will happen). Just send me a message if you need anything, and I'll try to be more active on here. -Embracingsilence 04:01, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Re:Welcome Thanks for the welcome. Right now I'm in the process of making a Wiki logo, because the one we have now is pretty boring. And I might even make a little icon to go next to the URL. If I get a chance I'll go to the Fallout Wiki and steal their template for quotes, because it's pretty cool. I also have to get around to uploading my signature here, but that will be easy. 06:41, April 7, 2012 (UTC) What do you think? I might have to resize it or something, but so far that's all I got. My laptop has started to spaz out a bit, so I might need to give it a break soon. Until then I'll get to work on some more logos and whatnot. 07:01, April 7, 2012 (UTC) So, I attempted to copy the code from the Fallout Wiki in order to get their pretty quote template. Except it didn't work too well, and we got a bunch of leftover template documentation pages. If you don't mind, could you delete the following pages for me? Template:Documentationpage/doc‎ Template:Documentationpage‎ Template:Directionbox/doc Template:Directionbox Template:Docparam/doc Template:Docparam Template:Quotation/doc Template:Quotation Thanks. And sorry about the pages; I think the moral of this story is LET CATUSE DO THE CODING! Or something along those lines. 07:25, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Favicon So, I've made a favicon. It's that little image that appears next to a URL when you favourite a website (you know, like Wikipedia's is a W). It's No.7's face. Not sure who he is, but he works perfectly. I can't upload it here due to it being a .ico file (so it won't show up). So... I dunno. The only way I can add it is with admin rights. If you didn't mind, would it be possible to grant me admin rights for, like, ten minutes while I install the favicon and logo? 07:36, April 7, 2012 (UTC) : No problemo :) 07:43, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Awesome. All done. The logo looks alright... I hope. It might take a while for the favicon to appear, might need to clear the cache. I can be de-admined now! Thanks, 08:02, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Actually, IF you're interested, I could also try installing one of those navigation bars at the top of the Wiki sort of like what FF Answers Wiki and FF Wiki has. Or I could just tell you how to do it. 08:09, April 7, 2012 (UTC) This thing. I can also add chat, if you wanted. 08:13, April 7, 2012 (UTC) :lol, have fun. I'll work on all the pretty aesthetic stuff. I'm pretty confident, it's not the first time I've been an admin. Just make sure to remove my admin rights at the end of the day :) 08:20, April 7, 2012 (UTC) :Sure! I'll do that now. And I'm sure Locke can help out around the place when he gets his computer back to normal. 08:30, April 7, 2012 (UTC) ::No problem. I've started it, I'll finish it in a bit. Gonna take a break at the moment. 08:44, April 7, 2012 (UTC) . Finished, with pretty pictures and everything. I might have made the Advanced section a bit hard to understand... but that's why it's called advanced. Besides, it's unlikely that you'll need to know all that stuff. Otherwise I got the basics down, or at least everything I was taught. 10:03, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Achievements If you want to add achievements, we'll have to rename and find images for each manually. It's not hard, it's just time consuming. I'm wiling to help you add images for each if you want. As for where I'm getting pictures, I'm just going on Google images and typing in the weapon names :P 10:30, April 7, 2012 (UTC) : Oh, and Youtube walkthroughs in HD quality are good places to find images. Just gotta screenshot the image and crop it. I'm currently trying to find a better image for Shadowlord, but every cutscene he's in has him on his knees or facing away from the camera :( 10:32, April 7, 2012 (UTC) ::Go right ahead. I don't need to be an admin anymore :) ::I might head off now too. 10:41, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Talk bubbles, Fora, Galleries, No more automated welcoming Want 'em? Cat 18:39, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Here we go! :D *Talk bubbles: User:Catuse167/Talk. It *might* need some tinkering, so move to Templatespace at your own risk. >;3 *Galleries: Put straight into Templatespace at Template:Gallery. *Fora: The 'correct' word for 'forums'. *Autowelcome: Go to MediaWiki:Welcome-user and replace the contents of the page with @disabled . Cat 02:47, April 8, 2012 (UTC) UPDATE: Turns out the talk bubbles need some extra code added. Basically, this needs to go into MediaWiki:common.js: /** Username replace function (template:USERNAME) ******************************* * Inserts user name into * Originally by Splarka * New version by Spang */ function UserNameReplace() { if(typeof(disableUsernameReplace) != 'undefined' && disableUsernameReplace || wgUserName null) return; $('span.insertusername').each(function() { $(this).text(wgUserName); }); } addOnloadHook(UserNameReplace); function ts_makeSortable(table){ var firstRow; if(table.rows&&table.rows.length>0){ if(table.tHead&&table.tHead.rows.length>0){ firstRow=table.tHead.rowstable.tHead.rows.length-1; }else{ firstRow=table.rows0; } } if(!firstRow) return; for(var i=0;i' +'' +''; } } if(ts_alternate_row_colors){ ts_alternate(table); } } Moral of the story: ...we need to come up with a better way for me to add code. Cat 02:58, April 8, 2012 (UTC) No, I don't. I just copypasta'd from FFWiki, who in turn copypasta'd from Wookiepedia. Cat 03:07, April 8, 2012 (UTC) UPDATE: You broke the edit histories D: plz delete Template:Talk and send me a message when you've done so (or maybe we should just meet in chat and you can contact me there when you're done) Cat 03:13, April 8, 2012 (UTC) You might be able to tinker with Forum:Index, but if you can't figure it out, I'll get around it to it tomorrow. Cat 03:33, April 8, 2012 (UTC) I can (not) haz admin? Yo. I'm still an admin. You should probably remove that :P Also, Cat has made a lot of leeway (is that the right word?) with templates and whatnot. Good to see! 05:34, April 8, 2012 (UTC) : Ah, thanks man! And thank god for Catuse ;) 06:28, April 8, 2012 (UTC) I like the colour palette; calm, simple, not distracting. Not sure what to do with the forums, I guess we let Cat sort that out if he has the time. And rofl, clothes? I don't think she's wearing enough to qualify as clothing. 06:39, April 8, 2012 (UTC) : Nice forum... but lacking a little flair. I might go ahead and pretty it up for ya. 06:47, April 8, 2012 (UTC) :: Hmmm.... I really only know how to make things look nice, not how to make them work nice. I think that's more Cat's department. But if you ever need pretty pictures and stuff, you know where to ask :D 06:58, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Take a look at the Library. What do you think? Pretty spiffy, eh?? 07:10, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Best way to get more users is to advertise the NieR wiki at the Spotlight at Wikia Central. You can give that a shot. 07:22, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Scratch that, got an even better page. Try an editor request. Remember to add a link to NieR wiki too. 07:34, April 8, 2012 (UTC) : Er... is that Neon-Genesis Evangelion? I remember watching it long, long ago. But I'd be damned if I can remember anything other than the giant robots. 11:11, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Easter Happy easter to you too. Although I'm a day late... regardless. And yeah, nice talk bubble! I got one too but I'm not sure how they work yet... 23:10, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Re:Talk Bubbles Sorry about the late reply, I was out all night with some mates... I got to bed at 3:30am in the morning o_o I'll have to make a template for my sig, because at the moment it's just a page on the Wiki. When I'm not so lazy I'll get that sorted out. 04:11, April 13, 2012 (UTC) You've been talking to Nem, eh? Yeah, I was an admin at the Fallout Wiki. Also, not sure what's up with Locke. If I catch him in chat I'll ask him about it. And the category for user images sounds like a good idea. 04:32, April 13, 2012 (UTC) File:Dissicon ff2 Emp1.png 04:48, April 13, 2012 (UTC) :I have Photoshop, I can remove all that white space around the Tidus picture for you. 23:19, April 13, 2012 (UTC) There are plenty of ways to get Photoshop (wink wink). Anyway, if I can get my hands on a copy of NieR, I'd give it a try. From what I've seen and heard, it's a pretty solid game. 03:40, April 14, 2012 (UTC) We needed to delete the quote template because although it worked, it didn't look all that good. If you've seen the ones at the Fallout Wiki, they look awesome. But when I copied it over it sort of came out a bit... lame, per se. As for a Square-Enix page, I also noticed we needed one. I would suggest we "borrow" the page from the Final Fantasy Wiki, if you have no problems with that. Or we could just ask them if we can use it, but where's the fun in that, right? 06:01, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Square Enix page Everything on Wikia is listed under a CC-by-SA license unless noted otherwise (that's why we use license templates on FFWiki), which basically means as long as you aren't making money off of it (Wikia are hypocrites, Y U NO take down ads then?) and list out the page history. So I'll move the page. Cat 06:14, April 14, 2012 (UTC) :EDIT: It has a bunch of templates and bad links that need cleaning up. Do you have a wikidumping template by any chance? Cat 06:19, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Table Template Take a look and tell me what you think of the colours. I went with blue because... well, everything else is blue. Any suggestions or anything? I'm happy to change it, it wasn't too hard. 09:52, April 15, 2012 (UTC) :Surprise me. And no, I didn't notice. Just logged on now, I was watching some television :) 11:44, April 15, 2012 (UTC) All merged. I think I did it right :P 05:11, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Admin Hey there nice to meet you.Its nice to see another user here I was finding new information to put on Nier so I have been gone for quite a while.I would have made you an admin if I had recieved the message earlier.Anyway enjoy your stay.Lets work togther to make this wiki top notch.--The Phantom 13:26, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Yes and in the time I have been gone has proven beenficial.I have found many new images for the wiki,CGI, and original artwork.I will upload them later today.--The Phantom 13:46, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Here in the east coast of the U.S its morning but none the less I will upload the images.--The Phantom 13:56, April 20, 2012 (UTC) RC-AJAX Add this to mediaWiki:common.js: Cat 00:17, April 21, 2012 (UTC) importScriptPage('AjaxRC/code.js', 'dev'); I see you hae been busy.Great Job.--The Phantom 13:29, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Wiki Well you are still doing a nice job.Try not to take too many elements from the Final Fantasy Wiki so we can try new plans for this one.--The Phantom 00:58, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Ha, no prob. You want to keep anything from being floated to the left and right of something, right? That's what I seem to remember it doing, which is simple enough that I didn't have to copy-paste anything. :) Cat: meow ∙ 05:10, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Template I'll see what I can do. And hey, you can bother me any time, man ;) 10:47, May 4, 2012 (UTC) :Never seen Shawshank Redemption. Although I did watch Pulp Fiction last night, brilliant movie. Not sure if you've seen it... then again, I don't think gimp rape and cocaine-feulled violence is the kind of thing a thirteen year old should be watching. 10:57, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Alrighty, I'm pretty sure the template is ready to go. Take a look at it and tell me what you think. Not entirely sure if I did it right. Was that how you wanted it to look? If it isn't, please do tell me. I'd rather the template be correct than you be polite. 11:02, May 4, 2012 (UTC) :Hmmm.... sorry. This might be one for Cat. I'm pretty basic when it comes to templates. Sorry I couldn't help out :( 11:17, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Colours are done. They look fine, but there's one problem. For some unexplainable reason, the top components box was enlarged upon changing colour, which is odd because the coding is the same as the other two components boxes which came out fine. I'll have to leave it up to Catuse, though. Wouldn't want to mess anything up. 23:55, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Who decided to nest a TH header (symbolized as ! instead of |) inside a table inside a table inside a template? :P Ah well, by cutting out the extra code, I seem to have solved the problem. No worries. Cat: meow ∙ 02:54, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Thanks but no thanks. Once you get all the glitches with the templates sorted out I'll be gone for good, probably. 16:22, May 6, 2012 (UTC) moving Copy-paste the code, then copy-paste the edit history in tags into the talk page. Cat: meow ∙ 01:32, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Nice Yooo, sorry I've been absent for so long. I want to try being more active on here. You guys have done a lot and it looks awesome! (BTW, my name's Kiki, just so it's not as informal, lol) -Embracingsilence 21:58, May 10, 2012 (UTC) To-Do Nothing I can really think of other than creating pages for all enemies/bosses or other lesser characters. Even if they're just placeholders with an image or a sentence, it's good to have something to work off. 02:20, May 11, 2012 (UTC) :Done. Sorry about the late reply. It might be a bit bland, but I wasn't sure what colour to make it so I left it white. 04:25, May 11, 2012 (UTC)